1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fixing apparatus for cylindrical objects.
2. Description of Related Art
To assure quality of articles, quality control is needed, and imperfect articles can be rejected by quality control. Sometimes, before an article is detected, a fixing apparatus is needed to fix the article, which is convenient for detecting, and can increase productivity and efficiency. However, some cylindrical articles, such as motor cases, are generally difficult to fix.